Unmasked Passion
by DaemonSyndrome
Summary: "How strange for you to have such a secret possession hidden away...but, I must say, I like this twisted side of you." SouAda; early b-day present for Adachi!


Disclaimer: Atlus holds rights to the game, Persona 4, but the ideas in this story belong to me.

A/N: As a forewarning, this story contains suggestive themes/mature content of a YAOI nature. So, don't like then don't read. Furthermore, interestingly enough this was actually supposed to be a simple one-page glimpse into the characters that expanded to greater lengths because I couldn't help myself. Aha. I have no knack for lemons, because writing them is like one bashful seizure of defeat. So, comfortably, I'd much rather call this a teaser than anything else. Nevertheless, there is dropping of the pants so be aware of the rating. Okay, please read and review. Thanks.

* * *

**Unmasked Passion:**

"_There's a storm in your eyes that's been passing for awhile..." -David Cook_

[Seta Souji x Adachi Tohru Yaoi FanFiction]

* * *

Pale eyes glance wearily into the dim luminescence of the simple room. A futon with blue blankets beside the wall, a wooden table for schoolwork and crafts, a tiny bookshelf housing one sole book, and a television on a brown stand welcome his wandering gaze. Nothing is out of place, everything is untouched, just as when he retreated earlier that morning to head to school. Sighing deep in his throat, the drained teenager ventures forward to drop his bag beside the table before moving straight to his futon and crashing down onto its smooth surface.

Memories of the prior hours drift into his thoughts as he buries his face into the feather soft pillow clutched tightly in his grasp. First a test then quiz, which he effortlessly passed and answered since he studied diligently, then a day spent with one of the girls: Chie. The short-haired blond dragged him to the park to spar, though thinking back on the choice perhaps he should have accompanied Yosuke to eat curry instead. For a girl, Chie, really knows how to land a swift kick and, unfortunately, she can also become distracted easily. Long story short, a sizable imprint of a shoe remained secretly hidden beneath his uniform shirt.

In spite of the pain, spending time with a friend and building that social link didn't go to waste. In fact, the mishap gained him a free meal of whatever he would like to choose from. Both of them could laugh about what happened, so no harm done really. Harsher wounds have been delivered to his body countless times since their battles with the Shadows, summoning persona and saving victims locked within the orange mist. Compared to all the fighting, a kick from Chie is something he can bear to handle.

A sudden knock on his door brings him out of his musing to raise up and beckon the visitor to enter. A petite girl with brunette locks tied in ponytails wearing a pink dress turns the knob and pushes the door just enough to peek inside. "Sou-nii, Daddy says it's time to go to bed. Lights out, okay?" She whispers softly, while smiling cutely as she disappears after a 'goodnight' and closes the door.

"Goodnight, Nanako," He murmurs to her retreating form, then lifts from the bed to turn out the light and slide back onto his futon.

As he settles down once more, a buzzing sound reaches his ears causing him to groan in slight irritation. Standing to maneuver to his bag and fish out his cellphone, the teenager quietly chirps, "Hello," waiting for the person on the other end to speak. Immediately, the overly excited voice of Yosuke meets his listening ear, "Hey, so how were things with Chie? Dude, I wonder if she has a crush on you, or something? It could be interesting but, man, you need to choose. Anyway, I didn't call to talk about this...did you remember about tonight? You have to tune in and watch the Midnight Channel. I'll be watching too, so call me afterward! Okay, see ya."

The deafening volume of a toneless click sounds and the male can only move the device from his ear to stare wordlessly. He may not be one to speak that much on a normal basis but, seriously, so much for a two-way conversation. That's just how Yosuke is though, full of energy and words to say. It definitely makes things easier on him to be honest, so...ah well. Flipping his phone closed and pocketing the device fluidly, he leans down to the table to snatch up the remote before switching on the television.

Audible static filters into the room, the screen completely blank though he swears a pitch of eerie music is mixing into the noise. Sparing a glance back at his digital clock sitting on his nightstand, the time already reads [12:00] midnight. According to the gossip around town on special nights if people flip on a blank station and watch, a strange program is supposed to come on. Most people make wishes in response to the abnormal occurrence, but a select few and himself know the true meaning of the Midnight Channel.

During the Midnight Channel an unsuspecting victim thrown into a television sets, transporting into a world of consciousness harboring violent Shadows, at the time of the fog will be shown. And if their group, who has chosen to fight against these Shadows and rescue individuals thrown in, don't investigate and save those tossed in before it's too late the Shadows will devour them. Two people have already died viciously before they learned of the television world, and hopefully no one else will have to suffer the same fate as long as they continue to fight.

However, every so often the Midnight Channel remains blank. They already know someone is behind the deed of sealing people inside, so when this happens they can only assume the murder is not going to act so soon or is plotting who should be the next victim. Ghosting his finger over the red power button on the remote, this conclusion seems to be true for this night as well. And yet, flashes of images spark on the hazy television depicting a macabre room with blood painted walls, grotesque photos pinned and scattered everywhere and, most importantly, a shadowy figure seated on a tainted four-poster bed playing idly with a skeleton doll.

No words are spoken; only eerie silence embraces the peculiar scene. Then after a timeless moment of staring, watching the skeleton doll be moved to and fro, waiting for the figure to speak or to do something, the scene fades to a blank screen devoid of static, devoid of life. Shivering lightly, as the scene repeats over and over within the corridors of his mind, the red button is pushed then the remote dropped to the floor. Seconds later the buzz of his cellphone sends him fishing into his pocket again to flip the top and answer.

"Did you...!" Yosuke nearly yells, though he uncharacteristically cuts him off abruptly.

"I saw it. We'll talk about it tomorrow when we meet up at the usual place," He states evenly, while slowly lowering the device from his ear. In the background the hasty comments of the other teenager's concerned voice tease his ears, yet he continues to ignore the questioning as he hangs up unceremoniously:

"_Hey, hey, man, are you okay? Souji? You alright? Did it rattle you? Let's talk about..."_

Sliding his phone into its normal spot in his pants, Souji steps rhythmically over to his bed. This time he doesn't submerge himself in the softness of the sheets, but rather crouches down and reaches underneath to retrieve a shoebox. Removing the cover, gray hues peer inside to locate nothing more than a letter. Snatching up the piece of paper, disregarding the black splotch symbol of a reaper, the written message is quickly absorbed into his mind:

**How strange for you to have such a secret possession hidden away...but, I must say, I like this twisted side of you. A skeleton of all things, you must have been a weird child growing up. Or is it a gift from someone special? You'll have to come and tell me. I will be waiting, I am sure you know where thanks to the present I showed you and your friends.**

**I wonder what lies you'll come up with to draw them away from the true meaning. Tell them the 'Murder' was toying with them, with you. For it's you who have led them this far without them knowing...without them realizing you already know who is behind everything. Aha. I wonder if they will accept this type of 'love' as you so desire me to. Well, to play the part of your 'Murder' as I'm deemed, I must declare:**

"**COME TO THE ROOM WHERE I LAID BEAUTY TO REST AND RETURN THIS SKELETON TO ITS CLOSET!"**

Crumbing the message in his hands, tearing edges and causing the reaper to smile, a misplaced grin curves onto his features. Lips part, twisting the grin further, as amusement erupts from his throat in an undeniable chuckle. Gray hues shimmer with a rare golden undertone as the mirth continues to soar in the otherwise silent room. Chucking the letter back into the shoebox and shoving the item into its haven beneath the bed, the seemingly possessed teenager rises to his feet and heads over to the previously discarded remote. Pressing down hard on the power button, a glance in the direction of the television now broadcasts a large room with scattered televisions, white sketch marks of murdered victims, and an orange floor with black rings spiraling around in one grand design.

Smiling at the darkly inviting portrait, Souji passes his hand over the scene and begins moving forward as degrees of his form gradually vanish beyond the gate linking this world to that one, the one of Shadows. Like waking from a dream into another completely new dream, a meager lurch of conscience shifts without the mind truly grasping what is happening and maroons him in this new scape of illusory reality. Trailing his eyes over the scene that once existed as nothing more than an image in a television screen, the fleeting sensation of power unlocks from its caged dwelling while on the other side.

In his hands a long sword materializes, offering its service to aid him in tackling the challenges ahead though for this particular confrontation he highly doubts the weapon will be needed yet the notion of having protection nearby is quite comforting. However, another power has already climbed into the forefront to defend him far more strongly than a mere sword. The main reason why the others view him as someone special, putting aside his other aspects of personality, is his ability to summon multiple creatures, known as Persona, whereas they can only wield their solely designated one. That ability makes him a formidable opponent against the various Shadows lurking about, which seemed reason enough to make him the leader.

However, leadership leaves him with hands tied when sharing his own shrouded secrets. And, unfortunately, their enemy stands positioned at the peak of this private matter. Though, the factors regarding the demented elements of his own psyche aren't improving the situation. To willfully pin down such a corrupted man as Tohru Adachi in his appointed environment, even if still a bit amateur, doesn't exactly promote his character in the slightest. And yet, considering the numerous social links and potential love applications, only the man in acknowledgment can drive him to desire another human being.

Tracing his tongue over his lips at the reminder, a devious determination kindles inside him. Dispelling the weapon in hand, knowing the path will be clear to greet him this time around, the teenager dashes forward, only pausing to adorn a significant pair of glasses to reveal the areas bathed in orange mist. He travels straight down a familiar path to a single door atop a zigzag pattern stairway, leading to a seemingly hovering platform of concrete housing a structure large enough for one bedroom area.

Turning the ageless doorknob, creaking the barrier open and staring into the realm unleashed within, a suited man with a skeleton doll resides seated on the four-poster bed. At the sound of his entrance, a smirk creeps across normally docile and enthusiastic features. Hues usually absent of naturally visible color glimmer brightly in a shade of gold similar to the traces weaving into his own eyes, and the glow only intensifies as those orbs move up to transfix on him.

"This plush toy must be very important to you...do you want me to be jealous?" The man mutters passively, before releasing a small chuckle. "I'm not. Just curious."

Souji crosses the threshold into the room, shutting the door behind him soundlessly, as he pads over to the blood-stained cushion. Falling neatly into his unmasked persona, hands position themselves on either side of the seated body, as he leans over just inches from the man's face. "You ruined the surprise by snooping around in my room," He accuses cryptically, while allowing the possessive smirk to return to his features. "It's not much longer until that time...but, it's still early. Couldn't you wait?"

Another chuckle rips past the man's lips, the closed grasp on the skeleton doll securing further in response to the spoken words. "For you, this game can last forever. I don't have such leisure. In the blink of an eye, my world can come crashing down without any of my dreams being recognized. Do you understand that your friends, that YOU'RE, trying to put me behind bars?" He emphasizes dispassionately, hints of a glare causing his eyes to narrow slightly.

Intertwining and squeezes their fingers together, a foxish smile holds true on his face as he kisses the man's forehead despite the aggravated nature tainting the atmosphere around the suited man. "I understand perfectly, which is why..." He chirps adoringly, pushing their bodies to crash backward on the sheets, before continuing, "...I'm willing to allow you to keep your present, since you would go so far to get my attention and show your gratitude to me. Or did you really not know that doll is for you, Adachi?" He murmurs next to the man's ear, nipping and licking possessively at the appendage.

Signs of a growing blush paint the man's cheeks, as he trembles beneath the body pinning him down. In truth, of course, he realized the plush was for him, which is why he couldn't help responding so dangerously to the first person to actually treat him so endearingly. Perhaps, that alone is the reason why he chose this room of all places to imprint the memory. Since the previous ones spent here were contaminated by that woman, by her disregard for his feelings and her whorish nature. In this very room the burn of his actions, enhanced by the Shadows that aid him, ripped her to pieces until only this infected room remains.

That all can be locked away in the past now because, as much as he fights the emotion at times, this might be the person who will not betray him but cherish him for who he truly is. "I...I was jealous...until I read the tag," He whispers in a reluctant tone, burying his face in the teenager's dress shirt.

"If you wanted me to hold you close, to sleep with you every night, you only needed to ask," Souji purrs seductively, moving his lips to seal over those of his lover passionately.

Heated breathes and needy nips mingle between them as the kisses deepen into an open mouth battle for dominance that has already been won over and over by Souji countless times. Breathless moans escape the submissive raven-haired male as they finally break away to gasp for air and share an unspoken promise that only the future ahead can dictate the outcome of. Their lips find each others many more times, as talented hands unbutton the suit jacket before moving the fabric out of the way and pushing up the white shirt underneath to caress naked skin. Trailing lower and lower, skillful hands unfasten the bothersome belt to descend below to seal around the pulsing flesh contained beneath.

Stroking and teasing, Souji grins widely as wanton cries for more and for release escape his blushing lover in escalating volume. Licking the tears of pleasure away, biting at the nap of his neck, the teenager continues to appease each and every demanding moan from those lips. Pausing and shifting their bodies around enough to accommodate his next task, pants are unzipped and pushed down as he grasp both of their manhood in his hand...moving his hips as he grinds them together. A second pair of hands wraps around his own, jerking his eyes up to meet those of his lover.

"Not like this..." Adachi breathes slowly, shifting his hips to meet the others' maneuvers.

Nodding in understanding, the teenager forces himself to stop as he kisses the man's forehead before flipping him over in one fluid motion. Staring down at his lover's unprepared, though adorable, entrance a debate breaks out inside his head. However, the contemplation is short-lived as the sound of a zipper being pulled draws his attention toward the other male. Grinning over his shoulder, Adachi removes his hand from the hidden compartment in the back of the plush toy with a mischievous grin. "Were you hoping this would remain a secret from me, as well?" He chirps playfully, only to have the lube snatched out of his hand and poured over his heated skin.

A tortured groan erupts past his lips at the burning sensation of cool liquid on his warm flesh. However, the sound is quickly replaced by a prolonged moan of happiness as two teasing fingers press inside his entrance, stretching him for something much bigger. One more finger joins in as butterfly kisses plant across his arched back before all three retreat, leaving him pleading to not have to wait any longer. Ever one to oblige those pleas, Souji positions himself before thrusting inside to satisfy the now withering heap trembling at his sudden harshness.

"M-move...already. What are you waiting for?" Adachi breathlessly demands, golden hues daring him to deny him.

Clutching slender hips possessively, he beginnings thrusting in a powerful rhythm while aiming for that special spot to awaken the near savage side of his lover. A couple of well angled forceful pushes inside and a beastly, uncharacteristic howl breaks past the man's lips...spurring him on further with a foxish grin.

"You're not saying it, and we're so close..." Souji urges, reaching his hand down to bring his lover greater pleasure.

Hazy eyes offer a sidelong glance, narrowing in flushed embarrassment. "S-Souji..."

Grinning wider, the teenager bends over to place kisses on the man's shoulder-blade, quickening his movements. "Mm, not that. I don't want you to chant my name...I want you to say the words." He murmurs pleadingly, hoping his difficult lover won't deny him this much after already giving him more submission than he ever dreamed of.

Turning away abruptly, pressing his face into the sheets to hide the mad blush creeping up on him, a foreboding sensation of realization plagues his mind. Curling his hands into the blankets, Adachi reluctantly extends his voice to say those painfully embarrassing three words, "I-I love...you.." He murmurs low into the covers, earning a powerful thrust and unimpressed click of the man's tongue. Growling, he attempts to clear his throat before simply shouting the words, "Bastard! I love you! Are you happy now?" He snaps in sudden outrage, trying to mask just how embarrassed he is at the moment.

There is no answer from the other, just a pause as he is quickly flipped over and rammed into once more with renewed furor.

A near scream of surprise and pleasure sends him over the edge, causing his inner muscles to tighten and bring his lover to release as well. Sluggish arms reach out and wrap around the silver-haired male's neck and beckon him to fall into his embrace as their lips find each other once more.

Bathed in the afterglow of their passion, still grinning lips break away and finally answer, "I'm thrilled. Happy Birthday, Adachi...though it's early."

* * *

A/N: Feed the author, leave a delicious review.

Like what you've read? Then visit my site for more stories: http: / / daemonsyndrome . blog138 . fc2 . com /


End file.
